Birth
by Threeports
Summary: After the demise of Voldemort, Harry Potter and Severus Snape must come face to face for the final time. Futures, ulterior motives, and the course that led them to the ashes of the once powerful dark lord are revealed. ONESHOT story


**Authors Note: **This Story is dedicated to my best friend Lindsey, because without her constant prodding I would never take any risks. Or spell anything correctly.

Please Review, critisism is always welcome

* * *

**Birth**

As Harry stood over the ashes in front of him he knew that it was finally over. All the years of pain and loss had brought him to this moment. Voldemort was gone, and Harry was free to live as he always should have. For the first time Harry took a moment to survey his surroundings. The innermost chamber of Voldemort's stronghold where the Dark Lord spent countless hours waiting was not the lush comfortable setting that Harry had envisioned. The room was dark, bathed only in the light of a few precariously placed candles and the fire which burned brightly at the center of the room. Cathedral like vaulted ceilings and cold wood floors capped the room in its coffin like demeanor. A single worn empire chair was all that furnished Voldemort's haven.

Free. The thought came rushing into Harry's mind, exciting him, feeding his hope and his pride. While he stood there contemplating his newly found freedom he was aroused to the fact that he was not alone. Who would have thought that in the final battle with Voldemort that _he_ would have been pivotal to Harry's success.

"Well Potter. Is it done?"

The sound of footsteps grew louder as Snape approached Harry and the pile of smoldering ash that was once the Dark Lord himself.

"Of course it is," as the words crept from his lips Harry began grinding his teeth "I'm sure you've come to congratulate me and take your place on the wining side. Must be nice to know that no matter the outcome your life would have been spared. Just a change of scenery to you isn't it."

The truth of Harry's words stung, but it didn't matter to Snape. He knew the truth, and knew that without his help Harry would never have been able to overcome such a powerful Dark wizard.

"Yes, well no job is without its perks. Perhaps when you're older you'll understand better what it is to be loyal**." **Leered Snape, and then he allowed his eyes to drift around the room uninterested in Harry or anything the boy had to say.

"Loyal! What would you know of loyalty after all that you've done? You're nothing but a coward, and I see you for the snake that you truly are."

Coward. The word rang in Snape's ears, bringing him back to his own childhood when that same boy would stand there and taunt him. He couldn't help but compare James to this conceited child -- both with the same smug look on their face, so eager to tear him down. Hatred for James surged through every fiber of his being, yet at the same time he felt a twinge of guilt because he knew that the secret he reveled all those years ago had cost James and Lily dearly.

"Dumbledore always trusted me." With this said Snape began to circle Harry, the cloak Severus was wearing flittered behind him as he glided along the floor.

"Yes, and you repaid his trust by betraying him. I bet you don't even care that he's dead, do you?"

But Snape was upset; it was never his plan to hurt Dumbledore. That, like so many other things, was something that Snape would have to live with, little imperfections in the grand scheme of life. As Snape nonchalantly looked around the room he caught sight of Harry wringing his wand with both hands.

"Dumbledore should never have trusted someone like you."

"Well Potter he did trust someone like 'me'. Dumbledore knew what he was doing."

"It was a mistake on his part; he was a fool to be taken in by your lies and false promises."

As Severus stood there he knew that Dumbledore was no fool; he never gave Dumbledore a reason not to believe him, because he never lied to Dumbledore. Snape was truthfully sorry about the way James had died, and he did of course intend to help Dumbledore and the order get rid of Voldemort, when the time came. Severus was in spite of all evidence to the contrary a true friend to Dumbledore. They did not see eye to eye on many subjects; for instance the use of dark magic which Severus made no attempt to hide his admiration for. Severus believed that in the in the dark arts lied great power, because it offered room for growth and change, which magic of the time was lacking. Despite their many differences, Severus had loved Dumbledore greatly, almost like a father.

"Of course you Potter have no idea what it is to look at someone you care for, and because of a promise do the one thing that tears your heart out. But, I did what was necessary to reach the point that we are at now."

"I don't care!" Screamed Harry and as he did his body shook uncontrollably with a rage that shook him to the core "I don't care how noble you think your actions are. I know the truth about you. You're nothing but a coward, who has hidden behind better more powerful men."

It occurred to Snape that he should slap down this petulant child and put him back in his place. After all he was Harry's teacher, and deserved respect from Harry for all his help. It was a true testament to Snape's great self restraint that he let these words slide off of him like drops of rain.

In an attempt to calm himself down Harry rain his fingers through his tussled black hair. "None of this matters anyway, because you and I will never have to see each other after tonight. Voldemort is dead, and you've done as Dumbledore asked, you helped me to defeat Voldemort. But don't think for a minuet that this makes up for what you did to me, what you did to my parents."

"I'd expect nothing less from you Potter. You played your small role and now we can leave each other at last."

"Small role! I defeated Voldemort, I am the chosen one. It was I who the prophecy foretold of; I never needed you or anyone. I was destined for this, but you wouldn't know anything about having a destiny."

A look of sheer contempt crept slowly across Snape's face as old resentments began to stir within him.

"Don't look at me that way. I can say what I want, I'm no longer a boy. I'm a man. I defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Don't bother saying anything I think you and I have traveled as far as we need to together."

"Yes…Goodbye Harry Potter…chosen one."

With that said Harry Potter turned and walked away form Severus Snape and towards his new life which he believed to be free from Voldemort and other dark wizards. Snape was glad to finally be rid of Harry, and for the first time he looked around to survey the damage of the day's battle. A scroll lay strewn on the floor, one which he recognized immediately; it was the prophecy that had driven Voldemort mad, the prophecy that had changed all their lives so much. Snape amusingly thought about how funny it was that something so simple could shape all their destiny's, taking power from some, and giving power and new life to others.

Snape walked over, picked up the parchment, and sat down in Voldemort's newly vacated chair. With the prophecy in hand his mind began to re-work the events that had led him to his current station.

That night after escaping from the tavern Snape had told Voldemort of the prophecy; of course something told Severus not to divulge the entirety of the prophecy, he felt compelled to reveal only certain parts to his master. After which he watched as his master changed. He saw how mere words had brought terror and doubt into the Dark Lords heart. And so Snape thought less of the Dark Lord for the first time, he began to doubt his allegiance to him; how could he serve someone who was ruled by mere scriptures from a shriveled no talent hag in a bar. At that moment an idea began in Severus' heart, the secrets of his destiny began to revel themselves to him. Voldemort had himself chosen Severus above all his other followers, and had revealed to him one of his most treasured secrets. Voldemort had told Snape of the Horcux, he had bragged to him of immortality and ruling all those who opposed him. This unwavering trust Voldemort had given would be all that Snape needed to fulfill his hearts fondest desire, to shape his own destiny.

And just as the end of the seventh month approached Severus' destiny would begin to unfold. A means to become someone new, to shed the pitiful whelp who was tortured by James Potter, to rid himself of everything that held him back. He had found a way to rid himself of all those that would claim master over him. In order to do so he would have to kill the one person who held him back. It was decided, he could wait no longer, Severus Snape would have to die, and another would take his place. Someone stronger, someone who could do what needed to be done, someone who could sacrifice everything to get what he desired…someone he had named long ago. And just as the prophecy stated someone _was _born that night at the end of the seventh month, someone born from the man who tortured him as a child, born from the man he had admired growing up. Both of whom had thrice before defied his new master. He would use what these men had given him to make himself a new man, strong, intelligent, and independent. When all was said and done the task may have taken longer than he would have liked, but he had done it. He had manipulated everyone around him, spun events in the right direction so that they would lead to the ultimate demise of the once Dark Lord Voldemort. Allowing Potter to believe that he was the true vanquisher of Voldemort instead of a mere instrument was a small price to pay for riding himself of Voldemort permanently.

He stood in the room where Voldemort had taken his last breaths of life, and he knew that the prophecy was now complete. Rising, Snape took the crumpled parchment and threw it in the fire. He no longer needed the prophecy; it had served its purpose. Its truths had been told, and its predictions brought to life like the flames which danced over the once meaningful words.

"Things will be different from now on…I will not make the same mistakes Voldemort made." Sneering he knew that nothing stood between him and all the power he desired, standing in that room he smiled as he thought of the auspicious plan that brought him from that tavern door one night seventeen years ago to the ashes of his former master…his predecessor.

Now all who remained was the Half blood Prince.


End file.
